


Be My DNA

by lookingforthestars



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Takes place after season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforthestars/pseuds/lookingforthestars
Summary: Gert would kill him if she knew the way he thought about her late at night.Unless she didn't.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Be My DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened. I haven’t written smut in quite a while, but I go where the muses take me, and I might be a little sad about missing the boat on Runaways fan fiction three years ago, so here we are. A smutty alternate post-season one take on Gert and Chase getting together.

This was messed up.

Chase knew that, logically – but logic wasn’t steering the ship tonight. They’d been on the run for a week and at the Hostel for two days, which meant this was the first moment of privacy he’d gotten in a while. And he really, _really_ needed privacy right now.

His biological urges took a backseat when their lives were hanging in the balance, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t been a challenge. Especially when Gert slept next to him every night for nine days, so close he felt like he was being incinerated – not to mention the times she’d rolled over while unconscious, halfway on top of him, her breath hot on his neck.

He liked sleeping next to Gert; liked being there to protect her in case anything went wrong, liked waking up to her as the first thing he saw. Chase suspected that was why he was awake at three a.m., staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts racing like he’d accidentally ingested amphetamines. Maybe he couldn’t sleep without her anymore. Maybe he would never be able to sleep without her again. That was a terrifying thought.

But there was one thing he absolutely couldn’t do while Gert was next to him, and he found himself needing to do it desperately. He was seventeen, and nine days was longer than he’d ever gone since he started. He probably could have managed, if those nine days hadn’t been immediately preceded by the most mind-blowing twenty minutes of Chase’s entire life.

Gert called it a one-time thing and while he didn’t understand everything she preached about male-female relationships, he knew he had to respect her decision. Even if it was kind of killing him. He knew he couldn’t tell her that he thought about being with her virtually nonstop, and pretty much only got a break when someone was actively shooting at him. She would think he was a creep. More than she already did, anyway.

Chase sighed, burying his face half into the pillows. Gert would hate his guts for fantasizing about her in this context, but his head was clouded with attraction and frustration and _wanting_ , and it wasn’t going to clear unless he got some kind of release. And he didn’t want to think about anyone else. He _couldn’t_ think about anyone else. It had always been like that. Even before everything went to hell, Gert Yorkes had always gotten into his head in a particular way that no one else seemed capable of replicating.

It was a thousand times worse now, with all these memories of Gert burned into his brain. He couldn’t close his eyes without reliving her gasping against his neck, the sigh of his name falling from her perfect lips, how tightly she’d clung to him when he was finally inside her, her nails digging into his shoulders when she tipped over the edge…

Chase choked back a moan of relief as he gave in, imagining that it was Gert’s hands on his flushed skin, her voice teasing and affectionate in his ear, his hands dipping under those tiny pajama shorts he caught a glimpse of her in earlier that night. She’d made all of his teenage dreams come true, but then she froze him out, and that was that. All he would have for the foreseeable future were his memories. Gert didn’t want him, and there wasn’t anyone else around to engage in a meaningless hookup – even if he’d wanted one.

Thinking about Gert’s rejection wasn’t helping, so he pushed it out of his mind. That wasn’t the point of this – he just needed to get it out of his system, and he was so close…

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry.” Chase bolted upright at the sound, willing those earthquakes to come and swallow him whole when he came face-to-face with his worst-case scenario. Gert was scarlet red and turned away from him, halfway through the open door like she couldn’t decide whether it was more awkward to stay or bolt. “Y-Your door wasn’t locked and I saw your light was on, I just-.”

“My door doesn’t have a lock,” Chase explained shakily, like that was the most important topic to tackle here. He adjusted his sweatpants, yanking the comforter up to make sure he was decent. For a second, he considered trying to lighten the mood with a _nothing you haven’t seen before_ joke, but he was too mortified to even manage it. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

He couldn’t believe he had the presence of mind to ask. He was almost proud of himself.

Almost.

“Uh, yeah, I just couldn’t sleep and I was wondering if you could use some company, but…” Gert banged her head lightly against the door, and Chase bit back a smile. He couldn’t help it – he found just about everything she did unbearably adorable. “Clearly you were in the middle of something.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Why was he apologizing? It was his room. But when it came to her, he had quite a few things to apologize for, and he hadn’t said it nearly enough yet. “I-It’s fine, Gert. It’s not a big deal, right? I just needed to relieve some stress.” If there was one thing they had plenty of – maybe the only thing – it was stress. And tension. A lot of tension.

“Yeah, of course. It’s like, totally natural, I mean we all do it.” Gert immediately blushed even harder, which he hadn’t thought was possible, and screwed up her face like she was mentally punching herself in the head.

Suddenly Chase couldn’t think about anything except Gert touching herself late at night when she needed to relax, and _fuck_ , that was doing absolutely nothing to help him keep his current situation under control.

Gert was clearly desperate to course correct, because she joked in a strangely high-pitched voice, “Shame Karolina’s a lesbian, right?”

Chase blinked, entirely thrown by the mention of Karolina’s name in an already very uncomfortable conversation. “What?”

“Because you’re, like, attracted to her.” Gert let out a nervous laugh. “And I’m sure that doesn’t make it easy, living in the same house with her and all, and then she’s with Nico…”

Chase’s jaw tightened. Was she serious? Yeah, he’d made some idiotic moves toward Karolina, but he’d literally _lost his virginity_ to Gert. Was she forgetting that? How did she not understand the effect she had on him? “I wasn’t thinking about Karolina,” he said sharply.

She stiffened a little, like she was somehow surprised by that information, and then recovered and rolled her eyes. “Fine. You were thinking about Eiffel or some other lacrosse groupie then-.”

“I was thinking about you,” Chase blurted out, and okay, admitting that was _not the plan_. But screw it, right? If she didn’t want him, that was her prerogative, but he was tired of her acting like it was his choice. Like he was the one keeping her at arm’s length. She was already awkward and jittery around him, what difference would it make if she knew the truth?

He looked her square in the eyes, refusing to take it back. Gert’s mouth was open, like he’d just told her that he was secretly an assassin instead of something that was incredibly obvious to anyone who was paying attention. “Bullshit,” she said, her voice hoarse.

“Jesus, Gert.” He ran a hand through his hair, realizing how wrecked he must look. “What do I have to do for you to understand that I want you? Write it on a sign? Do you _really_ not have any idea how long I’ve liked you?”

Gert’s breathing was shallow, he could hear it, and this was too much – she’d drawn a line, and he was pole vaulting over it – but now that he’d started, he didn’t seem to be able to stop.

“And then we had sex, like holy shit, Gert, the best night of my life, and now I can’t even get near you. So, I’m sorry if this was misogynistic or whatever, but it’s been really hard to be so close to you and not be able to do anything about it. You make me crazy, Gert. You always have.”

He sucked in a breath, finally done embarrassing himself in every conceivable way, and Gert just stared at him. He didn’t even know how to start to break the silence, but it didn’t matter, because Gert spun around on her heel and disappeared like the room was on fire.

Chase slapped his hands against his face, muffling his groan of frustration. Well, he’d fucked that up royally. Gert would never even want to be his friend again, since he’d basically admitted that he had zero self-control around her. Did she think he only wanted sex from her? God, he really hoped it hadn’t sounded that way. Like, yes, obviously he did want that, but Gert was _so much more_ to him. If he hadn’t let his hormones take the lead, she would be sitting next to him, talking like they used to, and he wanted that so badly…

His train of thought veered off the tracks when the door opened, and Gert was in front of him again, in what was probably the single most confusing moment of his life. “Safety first,” Gert said, biting her lip, and Chase’s heart skipped a few beats when she held up a wrapped condom.

Holy shit. _Holy shit_. She’d only left to get protection, she was so smart, he was pretty sure he was in love with this girl. “Are you sure?”

“Mmhmm. Now shut up, Chase.” Gert either moved very fast or he was blacking out from shock, because suddenly she was in his lap, kissing him like the world was ending all over again. His arousal, which had been critically wounded by Gert’s apparent rejection, flared up so quickly and intensely that Chase felt feverish and cold and numb, somehow all at the same time.

This couldn’t be a one-time thing. It was a disservice to the universe to ignore something that felt this incredible, to bury a connection that most people craved and never found. Gert would tell him that was cheesy. He didn’t care.

Her lips dropped to his neck, and Chase pushed her back by her shoulders, feeling his heart shatter a little at the uncertainty in her eyes. “I’m too close,” he admitted. If he’d known this was going to happen, he wouldn’t have wasted his stamina getting worked up over memories of Gert. Of course, it was entirely possible this wouldn’t be happening if she hadn’t caught him in a compromising position and let her guard down because she was flustered. “I have to get you there first.”

Gert nodded, her breathing ragged and her lips swollen and _damn_ , his memories couldn’t hold a candle to actually having her back in his arms. Sometimes he’d wondered if their first time wasn’t as good as he remembered, if his rose-colored glasses were keeping him from seeing something that explained Gert’s lack of interest in being with him again.

That was definitely not the case.

This wasn’t a perfect position, but Chase thought he might die if he had to let go of Gert, so he ran his thumb along her waistband, reveling in her sharp intake of breath. “This okay?”

“Yeah, Chase.” The way she said his name, all breathy and full of anticipation, was more than his brain was capable of processing. He slipped his hand into her shorts, choking on air when he realized she wasn’t wearing underwear. Chase dragged his fingers, feather light, against her entrance and the combination of her wet warmth on his fingers and her sharp moan almost broke him.

Despite the common perception of his intelligence that he’d happily played along with over the previous few years, Chase was a fast learner, and it didn’t take him long to find the spot that had Gert shuddering last time. He rubbed her walls with his index finger, his thumb pressing gently on her clit, and chuckled at the string of curses that tumbled out of her.

Chase thought about all the people who had given Gert a hard time in high school and wondered if they had secretly been as obsessed with her as he was, wanted her passion and her fire and her conviction and didn’t know how to handle it. Because Gert was perfect, all the time but especially in this moment, and how could anyone not see it?

“Okay, okay,” she whimpered into his ear, her hands cupping his face firmly. “I’m ready.”

As happy as Chase would have been to make her finish like this, she _had_ gone through the trouble of getting a condom, and far be it for him to turn down a chance to be inside her again. “Okay.”

Gert, straight to the point as ever, handed him the condom while she stood on shaky legs to pull off her loose t-shirt and shorts. The absence of a bra was a pleasant surprise, although it made sense, he guessed – for the same reasons he hadn’t worn a shirt to bed.

Chase reluctantly tore his gaze away, working his sweatpants over his hips and kicking them off ungracefully. His hands were shaking from nerves and excitement and a little bit of disbelief that this was actually happening, but he got the condom on by the third try and pulled Gert back into his lap, kissing her hungrily. She wasted no time guiding him inside her, sinking down slowly until her muscles relaxed and he was as deep as he could go.

There were not many good things that had happened in Chase Stein’s life. Plenty of people would disagree with that – he was popular, attractive, rich – but that was all on the surface, hollow and fleeting, and he could count on one hand the number of truly great, meaningful things that he experienced. This was one of them, just above their first time, because they weren’t going to die tonight, and there was no rush.

Gert’s fingers linked behind his neck and she kissed him deeply as she started to lift and lower her hips. They were both moving erratically, too close to the edge to build a consistent rhythm, but Chase could not have cared any less. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, so he used one thumb to circle her nerves, gentle but firm, and the other to graze her nipple. “ _Fuck_ ,” Gert breathed, resting her forehead against his. “Your hands are really calloused.”

“Sorry.”

She shook her head, not breaking their contact. “No, it feels good. You feel good.” Chase was almost embarrassingly proud of that – he thought he might dedicate his whole life to making Gert feel good. She felt incredible; being with her was exponentially better than doing this himself, he wasn’t even sure why he tried. There was no comparison.

He increased the pressure from his hands, and then Gert tensed, her voice breaking as she sighed out his name. Chase bit down on her shoulder to muffle the groan as he followed her – someone would come running to check on him if he made that noise, and with no lock on the door, it could only end badly. She collapsed against him, and he stroked her hair, wondering if it was his heart beating so hard or hers. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah.” Gert pulled back, climbing off him and dropping back against the headboard. Chase disposed of the condom, curious about what motivated Gert to pick them up but eternally grateful that she had. “I guess our one-time thing is now a two-time thing.”

He couldn’t decipher the tone of her voice and she wasn’t looking at him and Chase felt panic rise up in his chest. _No, no, no_. There was no way he could go back to pretending after that. She turned his entire world upside down – again – and he didn’t think anyone else would ever make him feel like this. “Gert,” he said softly, because he still hadn’t quite caught his breath. She turned to look at him, pulling his blanket tight up around her, like she was protecting herself from whatever was coming. But she wasn’t rambling or rejecting him, just waiting, which at least meant he had a chance. “I was serious, earlier. I’ve liked you for such a long time. This isn’t just about sex for me. I mean, that part is pretty great, but I don’t _just_ want that.”

Gert swallowed. “Are you sure? Because everything is so crazy, and I just…I need you to be sure about this, Chase.”

He wished she could see herself the way he saw her, just for a moment, because Chase took in her mussed hair and bitten lips and couldn’t imagine any universe where Gert wasn’t the only person for him. “This is literally the _one_ thing I’m sure about right now.”

The tension bled out of her face at that and she laughed quietly, because everything was a mess and maybe this was, too – but things didn’t have to be perfect to be good. “Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
